A Silver Begining
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Meet Juan Fernandez. Star Soccer player, songwriter... Power Ranger? This is his story... KatXTommy, OCKira! Please R&R.
1. A Silver Begining

**A Silver Beginning**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PR! This is also dedicated to Thuy Tran, the actress who played Trini in MMPR. May you rest   
in peace... 

**"**Hi. My name is Fernandez. Juan Fernandez. I've been many things, a star soccer player, and a songwriter, among   
others. But there is one thing I've always wanted to be… Ever since the Power Rangers in Angel Grove saved my life, I've   
always wanted to pay them back. How? By being a Ranger myself. This is my story…." 

**A**s young child, I had always lived alone, always had to fend for myself. Rita's monster attacked Angel Grove, I was   
so scared, and I ran. But before that creep attacked me, It was the Green Ranger that saved my life. He was the first   
Ranger to have saved my life. But he wasn't the last. 

**A**fter that, I immediately went to the Youth Center, where my friends, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim, Tommy, also known as   
Dr. Oliver, and Billy. 

**I** said to Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Trini, "Sorry I was late, senseis." 

**T**rini asked, "You're never late, Juan. Why?" 

**I** quipped, "You won't believe me…" 

**J**ason smiled, "Try us." 

**I** sighed, "Rita's monster attacked me. I thought I was dead meat. But, suddenly, he appeared to save my life." 

**Z**ack asked, "Who?" 

**I** grinned, "The Green Ranger." 

**A**fter Rita got her butt whooped by the Rangers, Lord Zedd sent Goldar and another monster to attack me, but this   
time, the Rangers had the power of the Thunder Zords. Again, I was attacked, but the White Ranger saved me, I didn't   
know it back then, but the Green and White Rangers were one and the same. 

**I** knew there was a new Yellow Ranger. Trini wasn't doing well, and so I visited her at the hospital. 

**I** said, "Hi." 

**S**he opened her eyes and smiled, "Juan… Jason and Zack told me you're doing very _well_ in your training." 

**I** sighed, "Sorry, I can't do anything to heal you… I'm… So… Powerless…" 

**T**rini coughed, then, laughed, "Haven't I taught you anything, Juan? Having power doesn't mean anything if you don't   
take responsibility for it…" 

**I** sighed, "There's something I have tell to tell you… I got my life saved by _them_ again." 

**T**rini laughed, "You and the Rangers. What are you, a Ranger magnet?" 

**I** grinned, "Maybe." 

**A**fter Trini died, I decided what my _destiny_ would be from now on. I would help others in need. I would defeat   
evil and help the Rangers on their quest. Even though I had no power, I knew there was one power I did have. The power   
of the _human spirit_, and so, with that, I went back to the Youth Center, and I intensified my training. My new friends   
Rocky, Adam and Aishia as well as Tommy and Kim, and Billy were really impressed. 

**T**he others didn't know, but Tommy did suspect why I paid attention to the training. After sparring, Tommy asked,   
"What are you up to?" 

**I** grinned, "Me?" 

**T**ommy smiled back, "Yeah, you punk, you." 

**I** asked, "What makes you think I am up to something, Tommy?" 

**T**ommy answered, "You paid attention, and fight with renewed intensity. You decided on something, didn't you?" 

**I** couldn't hide it any longer. "All right, Tommy, I'll tell you. The Power Rangers saved my life many times,   
Tommy. I feel… As if I owe _them_ something." 

**E**rnie, the manager of the Youth Center replied, "Everybody in Angel Grove feel the same as you do, Juan." 

**I** grinned, "But I plan on paying them back. I follow the code of the samurai. Bushido, sensei. I plan to help   
them." 

**T**ommy smiled, "You don't…" 

**I** smiled back, "I do have a power, Tommy. The power of the _human spirit_. No evil can crush that." 

**L**ittle did he know, I set up my secret Ranger training camp of my own and trained as hard as I can. Additionally, I   
set up my own one liner part of the camp so I could have many great things. 

**L**ater, after Kimberley left for her Olympian gymnastic training, I met another new friend, Katherine Sutherland. 

**T**hen, came the Machine Empire. One of their mechanical fiends appeared on the rooftop on a building, and was   
attacking the city and threatening to throw a child off the roof of the building, and that's when I appeared. I said what   
would be the first of my great one liners, "Destroying _my_ city is one thing, but threatening to hurt an innocent child?   
That's it, buddy, I'm sending _you_ to the scrap heap!" 

**T**he monster sneered, "What are you going to do about it?" 

**I** suddenly began to glow silver, and I began to damage the creep. I gave the brute a powerful roundhouse kick and I   
saved the kid. 

**I** smiled at the kid, "That monster won't hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of that. Run to a safe place." 

**T**he monster sneered, "A lot of good that'll do you." 

**I** yelled, "I'd rather die a hero, than to live as a villain." 

**T**he monster pushed me off the building and I fell to my doom, or so I thought. 

**S**uddenly, a pink flash appeared out of nowhere and saved me before I was heading to be impaled by a twisted steel   
girder. That was the last thing I remembered, and then, I went unconscious. 

**S**lowly, I began to open my eyes. I heard a voice saying, "Ay yai yai yai! You're awake!" 

**I** turned around and I knew where I was. I said, "This… This can't be… But it… It is! It's the Power Chamber!" 

**I** turned to the voice and smiled, "Wow, a real live working automated mechanical being that's not evil! AWESOME!" 

**T**hen, a female voice laughed, "So I guess that you're a bit surprised, huh, Juan?" 

**T**hat's when I saw them. The Zeo Rangers. Zeo Ranger I, Pink. Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. Zeo Ranger III, Blue. Zeo   
Ranger IV, Green. Lastly, Zeo Ranger V, Red. 

**I** sighed, "Thanks for rescuing me, ZRI. I owe you." 

**Z**eo Ranger I smiled, "Actually, we should be owing you. Thanks to you, we wouldn't have defeated that monster!" 

**I** blushed. In front of ZRI. She was the first female Ranger to have made me blush. But ZRI would not be the first   
Ranger to do that, nor was she the last. 

**T**hen, I saw a floating head. I realized that that was Zordon, the Ranger's mentor. 

**H**e said, "You have shown honor, determination, courage, kind-heartedness, heroism, Juan. You truly have what it   
takes to be a Ranger."   
  
**I** smiled, "Thank you, Zordon. I may have the power of the human spirit, but… It takes more than that to become a   
Ranger. Truth is, Zordon, I'd rather help people in any way I can. Even without any powers." 

**T**hat's when Zeo Ranger V placed a hand on my shoulder. "That more than proves than enough for you to become a   
Ranger." He said. 

**"**I'm not sure that Tommy or Katherine would see me as a Ranger, in fact, I think Katherine would be shocked beyond   
belief that I would even _think_ of being a Ranger!" I chuckled. 

**Z**eo Ranger I grinned, "I'm not so sure about that…" 

**A**gain, I intensified my training, and that's when the Gold Ranger appeared. 

**T**he Rangers appeared to fight a monster on the beach, while I told people to evacuate the area. Then, after all the   
people had left, I joined the fight. 

**T**he monster was holding an innocent child, when suddenly, "CORKSCREW KICK!" I kicked the monster, which made him   
release the monster, and the little girl ran away. 

**I** snarled, "You know, you sure have a lot of nerve to hold an innocent child hostage." 

**T**he monster sneered, "Anything to win, puny human." 

**I** smiled, "You have no sense of honor whatsoever. I'm even ashamed to call you a proper villain." 

**"**Why you…" The monster snarled, and he attacked me. I blocked his attack, and I grabbed his arm, and threw him to a   
cave. 

**T**he monster attacked again, but I grabbed my own katana and began to do some serious damage. 

**I** didn't know it, but Jason was the Gold Ranger at the time. He was actually amazed how much I'd improved. 

**I** weakened the monster severely. He gasped, "You… You're human! But how… How did you harm we without any power?" 

**I** grinned, "I have power. The power of the human spirit! And that's something you can never take away!" 

**I** faced the other Rangers. I withdrew my katana and said "Nothing in my hand…" Suddenly, a bouquet of red and pink   
roses appeared on my hand and smiled at ZRI, "For you," I said, and I gave the bouquet to ZRI. Then, I faced ZRV, and I   
said, "I'm sure you guys can go take care of this… mechanical devil." 

**L**ater, I met the gang at Ernie's Juice Bar and Jason said, "When Tommy said you've improved, he wasn't kidding!" 

**I** smiled, "Just doing what I can." 

**A**ishia grinned, "Like helping out the Rangers?" 

**I** smiled, "They saved my life, I'm just paying them in return." 

**T**ommy grinned, "Heard you're in line to be a Ranger." 

**I** shook my head, "Me, a Ranger? Like that would ever happen." 

**J**ason said, "Don't doubt it. Stranger things have been known to happen." 

**I** laughed, "Like, what?" 

**A**dam grinned, "I've heard from ZRIV, that you've been putting the moves on ZRI. Looks to me like _you've_ got a Zeo   
crush!" 

**I** smiled, "Adam! I'm grateful for her saving my life, that's _all_! Who would you believe, me, or ZRIV?" 

**A**dam thought for a moment. He finally grinned, "ZRIV." 

**T**ommy grinned, "Although I know you're grateful and all, I…" 

**I** said, "Or what, Tommy?" 

**T**ommy smiled, "I'd rather believe ZRIV." 

**I** sighed in major exasperation; "I can't believe you guys! You'd rather believe Rangers than me? Oy vei…" I   
started to roll my eyes. 

**T**hat same night, I was hanging out at my Ranger training camp, practicing my techniques, when I heard a voice call   
out, "Quite a facility you have here, Juan." 

**I** turned around and saw ZRI. I blushed, "Welcome to… Welcome to my Ranger training camp, ZRI!" 

**Z**RI smiled, "Why have you set up this place?" 

**I** looked at the stars and answered, "You guys have saved me time and time again. I want to pay you guys back for   
saving me…" 

**Z**RI smiled, "You've done _more_ than enough, Juan." 

**I** sat down on the grass and sighed, "No, ZRI, I haven't. I feel as if… There's a power calling me. An untamed   
power source that's been looking for me. ZRI, tell Tommy and Katherine this: I'm starting on my own Ranger quest. And   
it won't end till I've become a Ranger. 

**I** continued, "If Trini was here, I'd know she'd want me to go on this journey." 

**Z**RI sighed, "Katherine would believe in you." 

**I** sighed, "Tell her I said 'Thank you.'" And then, I kissed her on the lips. 

**Sonic Angel:** A couple of years have passed, and now, Juan has returned to Reefside, as a 16 year old! Now, Juan   
will have to deal with his estranged father, Dr. Anton Mercer, (AKA Mesagog) his artistic brother Trent, his new friends,   
Kira Ford, who absolutely loves his single 'Love Can Never Go Away', Ethan, a computer geek, Conner, a soccer jock, and   
the return of Tommy, now, Dr. Oliver! But what if he finds out his 3 new friends have now become Power Rangers, Dr. O is   
actually ZRV, and ZRI is Katherine, and Dr. O's fiancée? And, what's this? Juan himself becomes a Ranger? You don't   
wanna miss the next chappie, **'Juan's Calling! Silver Debut'** **_BOO YEAH!_**   
  
  
  



	2. Juan's Calling! Silver Debut!

**Juan's Calling! Silver Debut!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** Don't own PRDT! And the only thing that I do own is the song; 'Love can never go away.' 

**"**Hello, Juan here. It's been 3 years since my adventures at Angel Grove. I've returned to Reefside, and things have changed. For the worse… But there's a light at the end of the tunnel…" 

**I** had myself enrolled in Reefside High, I just don't hang out with anyone, guess that makes me a loner. I began to sing my first single, 'Love can never go away'. 

_"Love can hurt, love can heal, but love can never go away…"___

**T**hat's when I heard a voice behind me, "Hey… That was Juan Fernandez's first hit, 'Love can never go away'!" 

**I** turned around and smiled, "Yeah, it is." 

**T**he girl smiled, "Name's Kira. Kira Ford." 

**I** shook her hand and smiled, "My name's Juan…" 

**K**ira was shocked. "Wait. _You're_ Juan Fernandez? You've got to be kidding." 

**I** smiled, "I wouldn't be kidding about that if I didn't know the song..." 

**K**ira smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Juan." 

**I** got out my school program and she cried, "You're in all my classes?" She smiled, "I hope we get to know each other better." 

**I** smiled, "We'd better, because I need a songwriter to help me with my new song." 

**K**ira asked, while walking with me, "What the name and nature of the song?" 

**I** grinned, "It's a duet. It's called 'Flying on the Wings on Love'." 

** K**ira grinned, "So, you're asking for my help, Mr. Fernandez." 

**I** grinned, "Please, Kira. Call me Juan. All my friends call me that." 

**W**e arrived at Reefside High, when I saw the star soccer player of Reefside High, Conner McKnight. 

**C**onner gasped, "Oh… My… God! It's number 5, the legendary soccer star, Juan Fernandez!" 

**K**ira asked, "You play soccer?" 

**I** grinned, "I love that game. That's why I like playing it." 

**N**ext, I saw Ethan James, one of my old and best friends from Reefside. "Hey, Juan, what's up?" 

**I** smiled, "The sky." 

**I** sat down, and our 'Principal', Ms. Randall actually gave me a good surprise. For once, I was surprised… In a good way, of course. 

**O**ur teacher turned out to be one of my old friends from Angel Grove. It was none other than Tommy Oliver, with his fiancée and teacher aide, Katherine. As well as two of my former senseis that taught me everything that I know, Jason and Zack. All who once lived in Angel Grove. 

**D**r. Oliver smiled, "Hi. I'm Dr. Oliver. I'll be your teacher." 

**O**ne troublemaker had the nerve to stand up and attack Dr. O. 

**I** stood up and did a flying kick to the creep's face. 

**T**he troublemaker yelled, "Hey, what was that for?" 

**I** snarled, "You want to attack one of my old friends? You'll have to get through _me_, first!" 

**T**he creep tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and flipped him on his back. I smiled, "A person with a pure heart and soul and a clear mind can only defeat me." 

**I** turned to my 'mother' and said, "Please, take care of this 'scum', _mother_." 

**M**s. Randall did the one thing she rarely did. She smiled, "For once, Juan, we _agree_ on something." 

**I** nodded, "Yes, we _do_." 

**T**hen, I turned my attention to Dr. O and I smiled, "Hey, Tommy! Wazzup!" 

**T**ommy smiled, "Glad to see you, Juan, you little punk." 

**I** shot back, "Well, excuse me, but I ain't a little punk, mind you!" 

**A**nother aide came in and gasped, "Sorry I was late, man." 

**I** instantly recognized him. Adam Park, another one of my old friends. 

**I** grinned, "Now, this ain't the time to tease me about ZRI, you frog." 

**A**dam grinned, "Yeah, so what if I like being a frog? And, what makes you think _I_ would think I would tease _you_ about your Zeo…" 

**I** grinned, "I know you. You tried to tease me about _her_ back in the Angel Grove Chatroom." 

**J**ason replied, "Yeah, but ZRIV's got a point." 

**L**ater, my new and old friends Conner, Kira, Ethan and I were sent to detention, with Dr. O and the gang. 

**W**e were driving to the Paleontology museum when Katherine asked, "So, how are you doing on your 'quest'?" 

**I** grinned, "Something tells me, that I'm on the homestretch." 

**E**than asked, "What 'quest'? You're one of my best friends, and your new friends need to know, too!" 

**I** sighed, "You won't believe me…" 

**E**than sighed, "Try me." 

**I** sighed, "6 years ago was a day I'll never forget. Why? One of Rita's monsters attacked me, and I was saved, by the Green Ranger." 

**E**than cried, "You got your butt saved by… By… By a _Power Ranger_?" 

**I** grinned, "He was the first Ranger to save my butt, but he was not the last." 

**C**onner said, "So they _do_ exist…" 

**I** sarcastically smiled, "Uh, yeah, why would my life be saved by them if they _weren't_ real?" 

**K**ira smiled, "How are you going to pay them back, huh, Juan?" 

**I** sighed, "Guess everyone knows the fact that if someone saves my life, I would always repay them…" 

**E**than smiled, "Your reputation is quick to be heard around these parts." 

**I** sighed, "Man, I just wish I _knew_ who those Zeo Rangers are." 

**D**r. O asked, "Why?" 

**I** grinned, "First, I'd thank ZRV, for believing in me… BIG TIME! Next, I would whack ZRIV for spreading that 'rumor', finally, I would thank ZRI for her support." 

**A**dam laughed, "Then I'd guess he'd better be careful!" 

**W**e arrived at the museum and we found it closed. I sighed, "Aw man, it's closed! I really wanted to see the Velociraptor, the coolest dinosaur of all time!" 

**C**onner raised an eyebrow, "Velociraptor, the coolest dinosaur _ever_?" He said, "I don't think so. That title goes to the Tyrannosaurs Rex." 

**J**ason smiled, "I would have to agree." 

**E**than said, "No way, soccer boy! Didn't you see some of the old Dinosaur flicks? T-Rex got his butt kicked by the Triceratops!" 

**K**ira grinned, "Sorry to disappoint you boys, but the Pterodactyl reigns supreme." 

**C**onner and I rolled our eyes, "Right…" 

**T**hen, I sighed romantically, "Actually, I would have to agree with Kira, although, Velociraptor still reigns supreme above all dinosaurs." 

**C**onner grinned, "So, does this mean you like her, huh…" 

**I** snapped, "One more word out of you, Conner McKnight, and I will seriously _pound_ you to the ground!" 

**K**atherine smiled, "Not to worry, Conner. Juan's _very_ secretive. That's just _his_ way of saying 'You're right'." 

**L**ater, we stumbled upon the Dino Lab, where my friends found the Dino Gems. I yelled, "THOSE ARE DINO GEMS!" 

**C**onner asked, "What? Dino what?" 

**I** smiled, "Dino Gems. Found by Dr. Oliver and my father, Dr. Anton Mercer." 

**T**hen, we were attacked by Tyrannodrones, sent by Mesagog to retrieve the Dino Gems. 

**I** snarled, "Mesagog." 

**T**hen, I saw the most amazing thing while kicking the crap out of the Tyrannodrones. Conner was moving so fast as if the Tyrannodrones were moving slow, Ethan had reptile skin that acted as a shield, and Kira could cream with ultrasonic vibrations, even though I could call that typical woman power. 

**I** whispered, "So, it would seem that Dino Gems would give the user powers. What power would my silver Dino Gem would give me?" 

**L**ater, we found out that Dr. O owned the Dino Lab. 

**H**e said, "If you guys are looking for extra credit, you're looking at the wrong place." 

**S**uddenly, I glowed silver and I yelled, "Kira's in danger, she's kidnapped by that bastard Mesagog, and NOW you try and joke?" I attacked Dr. O and he parried my attack. 

**T**ommy quipped, "You really do care about her." 

**I** sighed, "You know my secret. You'll be one of the only people who know that." 

**C**onner sighed, "I think it might have to do with this." He handed out a red Dino Gem, and Dr. O suddenly knew. 

**L**ater that night, I suspected Mesagog was up to no good. When I saw Zeltrax and my friends Conner, Kira, and Ethan at the square, I instantly knew. I grinned, "Thanks, ZRV." I also realized that Katherine was ZRI. And I realized that all my other friends were none other than Power Rangers as well. 

**S**uddenly, I saw that my new friends had become Rangers. 

**I** called out, in a menacing voice, thanks to my voice disguiser, "ZELTRAX! You're going down!" 

**Dr. O's P.O.V******

**S**uddenly, I saw a person on a balcony, wearing all silver along with a metal handled katana. 

**Z**eltrax asked, "Who are you?" 

**T**he mysterious person answered evilly, "They call me… The Silver Stranger!" 

**H**e jumped and attacked the Tyrannodrones and kicked some butt. 

**Juan's P.O.V**

**I** suddenly jumped back and sided with the Rangers. I said, "Attacking one by one won't get us anywhere." 

**T**he Red Ranger, whom I knew was none other than Conner, asked, "What are we going to do?" 

**I** got out my soccer ball and I grinned, "We are gonna play soccer!" 

**T**he Red Ranger asked, "How is playing soccer going to kick their butt?" 

**I** grinned, "Watch." Then, I yelled, "PINBALL KICK!" 

**T**hat ball bounced around the Tyrannodrones like thet were bumpers, and they dropped on the ground. 

**C**onner thought, 'Pinball Kick. Could it be…NO WAY!" 

**Z**eltrax charged at me and I drew my katana, and kicked Zeltrax, which dropped him to the dumpster. 

After Zeltrax stood up, he made a shock wave of his sword, which blew away my disguise, and destroyed my voice disguiser. I snarled, "You know, you are _so_ gonna pay for that." 

**T**he Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, whom I knew was Kira, screamed, "JUAN? What are you doing here?" 

**I** grinned, "I'm not going to let Zeltrax destroy my new friends, plus, you guys are _not_ going to have all the _fun_ in this party." 

**B**efore Zeltrax struck my new Ranger friends, I ran and defeated the attacks. 

**A**ll Rangers said, "Thanks, Juan." 

**I** grinned, "Put all your weapons together. They'll become a weapon of unimanginable fury." 

**T**hey put them together, and the Red Ranger yelled, "Z-REX BLASTER!" 

**I** grinned, "You hit 'em high, I'll hit 'em LOW!" 

**T**hey fired their blaster, and Zeltrax was weakened. I yelled, "The Rangers may have been done with you, but I'm not! HAVE A TASTE OF THIS! SILVER SLASH!" My sword began to glow silver and severely weakened Zeltrax. 

**Z**eltrax groaned, "You have shown me your weapons, allow me to show you mine!" 

**H**is warship appeared, and I said, "This is out of my hands. Our battle is not done yet. Tame the Bio Zords and them combine them to form a Megazord." 

**T**hen, I grinned, "Do one _more_ thing for me, will ya?" 

**C**onner asked, "And what's that?" 

**I** laughed, "Kick the crap out of this slime bucket!" 

**C**onner smiled, "We have _every_ intention of doing that." 

**E**than, the Blue Ranger grinned, "We won't fail ya, ol' buddy!" 

**I** walked over to Kira and whispered, "Don't die on me." She whispered, "I'm pretty hard to destroy." 

**I** walked to Dr. O and smiled, "Thanks for believing in me." 

**D**r. O grinned, "No problem." 

**T**hen, I walked over to Jason and Zack. I smiled, "Thanks." 

**T**hey both nodded. 

**N**ext, I hugged Katherine and whispered, "I won't fail you, now, or as a Ranger." 

**K**atherine smiled, "You've _never_ failed me, and you're _never_ going to fail Kira, if that's what you're thinking." I grinned, "Guess you and Kira have a lot of faith on me." Katherine smiled, "I guess we do." 

**A**dam groaned, "Hey, where's my 'thank you'?" 

**I** grinned very evilly, "Here's _your_ 'thank you', frog boy." Then, I whacked him on the head with a mallet. "Ouch!" Adam yelled, "What's that for?" 

**I** grinned, "You _know_ what that's for." 

**I** turned around and saw the new team form the Thundersarus Megazord. I sighed, "I'll never get tired of this." Then, I yelled, "SEE YA GUYS ON THE FLIPSIDE!" 

**T**hen, I left, for my own house and after I saw the ship destroyed, I said, "We may have won the battle, but the war's just begun." 

**Sonic Angel:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Juan _likes_ Kira? Next time, Dr. O is missing, Juan realizes his true calling, Trini's spirit comes back from the grave, and what's this? Juan _finally_ becomes a Ranger himself? NEXT TIME… **"Silver Debut, Back in Black!"******

  


  



	3. Silver Debut

**Silver Debut!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PRDT! 

**"**Hi, Juan here. Last night was a night I'll never forget. My new friends' secrets are safe with me." 

**"**You _like_ her, don't you?" 

**"**Conner, you are not gonna find out who I like, got it?"   


**A**fter school, I hung out at Reefside's Cyber Café, owned by one of Dr O.'s good pals, Haley. I would prefer Katherine owning the place, but she'll have to do. I listened to my MP3 player and sat in… What else but a silver bean bag chair, and with my silver laptop (Yeah, so what else is new. I like silver.), listening to Every Little Step by Play featuring Aaron Carter. Haley smiled, "You like the song, don't you?" Haley smiled again, "You like her." I smiled _very_ romantically, "Yeah, I do. You're the second person to know." She asked, "Who's the first?" I grinned, "Dr. O." 

**I** heard the sounds of Dr.O and his aides, along with my new friends Conner, Kira, and Ethan. I grinned, "Speak of the devil." I turned to Haley and I said, "Haley, get me a glass of OJ, will ya?"   


**H**aley grinned, "Sure will." 

**I** grinned, while sipping my OJ with a silver straw "Hello, Mr. Oliver, and company. Welcome to the Reefside Cyber Café." 

**E**than sighed, "Conner's been bugging me about who you like. _Again_, for two days in a row." 

**I** grinned, "Shame on you, Mr. McKnight. I'd thought you'd have more patience. You'll find out who it is in due time." 

**C**onner sighed, "I'll have you know that patience is _not_ my best virtue. And, Juan, if this is _your_ way of torturing me, it's working." 

**A**dam grinned severely evilly; "I _know_ who it is…." 

**I** grinned, "You tell, you frog, and I will have to insult _your_ pet frog again." 

**A**dam groaned, "Juan… That's not fair!" 

**D**r. O grinned, "You know what they say, Adam… Turnabout _is_ fair play," 

**I** added, "All's fair _in_ love and war." 

**C**onner sighed, "Whoever thought of that saying must be a dodo brain. War is not fair." 

** I** smiled, "For once, Conner, you actually said something _right_!" I grabbed my silver tape recorder and stated, "Note to self. Conner said something right today." 

**E**than sighed, "Is there anything you own that's _not_ silver?" 

**I** grinned, "Sorry, Ethan. Guess you could say that silver's kind of my favorite color." I thought evilly, 'My Ranger color!' 

**K**atherine and Kira smiled, "I don't know Ethan, but it's kind of cute." 

**F**or the second time in my life, my cheeks turned 14 shades of red, thanks to a female Ranger. Or two, or three.   


** A**isha came with a stranger, and another friend. William Cranston, also known as Billy. 

**I** stepped forward and smiled, "Back from your vacation from Aqualand, I see?" 

**B**illy was shocked. He asked, "Who… Who told you that I was taking a vacation in Aqualand?" 

**I** pointed at my teacher and grinned, "Dr. O." 

**B**illy was even more shocked. "When did Tommy become a Doctor?" 

**I** laughed, "Long story, amigo." 

**I** went to my solar powered motorcycle and yelled, "See ya guys on the flipside!" 

**C**onner said, "I'll find out who you like, Juan Fernandez, sooner or later." 

**E**than smiled, "I have a feeling you'll learn it sooner." 

**E**than found a silver piece of paper and it read: 

**"**Ethan, my dear old friend. Please buddy up with Willam. Just call him Billy. You'll learn things from him. And oh, BTW, he's the original Blue Triceratops Ranger! And you will learn from him, my young Tricera padawan." 

**E**than sighed, "One of these days, I will get him to stop watching Star Wars." 

**T**he stranger asked, "Why is Juan acting so confident?" 

**D**r. O looked at the stranger and said, "You've got quite a lot of catching up to." 

**I** arrived at my silver house, may be filled with technological advancements, but it's very modest (By _my_ standards, anyway.) After I moved back to Reefside, I set up my Ranger training camp, and so, that's where I was hanging out, sipping my OJ. 

** O**h yeah, today was like any other day, other than me wearing a silver trench coat, hiding my silver daggers which were a gift from my other, but deceased sensei, Trini. And, my Japan made silver katana. 

** T**hat's when I sensed the stranger I saw earlier. I shook my head. "Impressive. Not _many_ people can sneak up on me like that. I can not be…" 

** T**he stranger said, "Easily surprised, Juan Fernandez? I know." 

** I** thought, 'This stranger can sneak up on me, and knows my name? That's impossible. Only…' That's when I realized the truth. Aisha must've given the Sabretooh Morpher back to Trini and that must've reanimated her and Billy made her an android body to hold her esscence. 

** I** smiled, "You can take off that trench coat, sensei." 

** T**rini was wearing the clothing she wore when she was a Ranger, unmorphed. She grinned, "Tommy told me everything. You've changed quite a lot." 

** I** grabbed my left pocket and I felt it. The Silver Dino Gem. I took off it's protective covering and I allowed the powers of the gem to bond with me. I thought, 'It's time for Mesagog to _pay_ for what he's done to my parents. He will PAY!' 

** T**hen, I saw a pink flash. It was ZRI. She grinned, "So, I guess your quest's over." 

** I** smiled, "Not necessarily." That's when I grabbed my right pocket and withdrew a silver box****

** FLASHBACK**

** I**t was a few hours before Dr. O and the crew would arrive. Haley and I were having a private conversation. Haley sighed sadly, "Dr. O told me about your parents." I sighed, "Yeah. _He's_ going to pay for what he's done." 

** H**aley asked, "Did your father give you something, like a gem or something?" 

** I** stated, "Actually, he did Haley. He just never found something to harness the gem's power." 

** H**aley gave me a silver box. She smiled, "Here's something that can do that, and _end_ your quest at the same time."****

** FLASHBACK ENDS**

** T**hat's when Dr. O and the DT Rangers as well as Jason, Billy, and Zack morphed. Dr. O said, "We detected a few of Mesagog's goons here. I think he's after the Silver Dino Gem _you_ have, Juan." 

** I** snarled, "Well, he's not gonna get his slimy, greedy hands off of MY power!" 

** I** opened the box, and saw a silver Velociraptor morpher. I attached it to my wrist and put the Silver Dino Gem in it. 

** T**hat's when Zeltrax and a few Tyrannodrones decided to show up.   
  
** I** snarled, "I have no intention of surrendering the Silver Gem to Mesagog. In fact, _it's_ already bonded _with_ me." 

** Z**eltrax snarled, "ATTACK!" 

** I** withdrew my daggers from their sheaths and started to move at an intensely high speed that it seemed like I was at two places at once, and kicking the crap out of the Tyrannodrones. 

** E**than cried, "Man, the Silver Dino Gem has the power of teleportation!" 

** I** smiled, while teleporting and kicking the crap out of the Tyrannodrones, "It's… Just… The… Tip… Of… The… Iceberg, dude!" 

** E**than sighed, "I told you not to call me 'dude'!" 

** I** finished with some of them and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Zeltrax snarled, "Is that best _you_ got?" 

** I** grinned, "Nope! That's just my _primary_ power. I have a _secondary_ power." 

** Z**eltrax stated, "Well, my master did say that the Silver Gem is seriously powerful." 

** I** grinned evilly, "I think its time for you to have a taste of my second power!" 

** Z**eltrax asked "And what's that?" 

** I** grinned, "Don't say I didn't warn you… VELOCI SCREAM!" 

** S**uddenly, my mouth was creating hypersonic vibrations that blew all the Tyrannodrones to the nearest Invisi-Portal. 

** A**fter I stopped screaming, I weakly laughed, "Guess I don't know the strength of my own voice…" 

** C**onner laughed, "I think I'm gonna be deaf now." 

** E**than grinned, "I think I know who you like now…" 

** I** grinned, "Don't tell Conner. _Yet_." 

** Z**eltrax quipped, "Impressive." 

** I** grinned, "Oh, I'm not done yet!" I reached for my morpher and yelled, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HI-YAH!" 

** S**uddenly, I was surrounded with a white light, and my body was surging with an seriously electric rush, then my body was surrounded with a silver suit with the DT symbol on my chest, finally, my head was surrounded with the silver Velociraptor helmet. I did my pose with my Velocizord and confidently smiled, "Dino Thunder. Silver Ranger. VELOCI POWER!" 

** Z**eltrax stated, "Join my master, and together, we'll rule the world." 

** I** snarled, "No way! I'd rather stick with my friends!" I yelled, "Veloci Daggers!" 

** Z**eltrax sneered, "Daggers. How pathetic." 

** I** grinned, "Not _these_ daggers. COMBINE!" They fused to become a sword with a head and neck of a Velociraptor. I yelled, "Veloci Saber!" 

** Z**eltrax charged at me, but I jumped and landed at his sword. I sneered, "First rule of combat: _Never_ underestimate your opponent." 

** W**e fought for a while in sword combat, and I kicked his shield away. 

** I** noticed some notches and a switch and some pictures of wind, an explosion, and the metal silver. I thought, 'These must be my saber's attacks!' 

** I** turned the switch to the picture of the wind and I yelled, "Veloci Saber, KAZE STRIKE!" Which made a serious gale force wind and struck Zeltrax. 

** I** grinned, "Oh, I'm not done yet!" I yelled, "Veloci Saber, EXPLOSION STRIKE!" That also struck Zeltrax and weakened him. 

** T**hen, I smiled, "And now, for the piéce dé résistance!" I turned the switch to the metal silver and I charged at Zeltrax. I yelled, "VELOCI SABER… SILVER SLASH!" 

** T**hat severely weakened Zeltrax and he groaned, "Finish me…" 

** I** pointed my saber at his face and sighed, "No. I have a message for _your_ master. Tell him that _he_ will pay for the death of my parents. And besides," I laughed, "Dr.O has way better health benefits." 

** Z**eltrax escaped to the Invisi-Portal, while Conner and Ethan stood there, dumfounded and shocked beyond belief. 

** I** asked, "What, haven't you seen me kick some bad guy butt before?" 

** E**than smiled, "You... Were… AWESOME!" 

** I** laughed, "Not bad for my first day on the job." 

** C**onner sighed, "That's it. I am _not_ going to bug you again." 

** I** smiled, "Why the sudden change of heart, Mr. McKnight?" 

** C**onner simply replied, "I just don't want to anger a guy who could go Jet Li on my butt." 

** K**ira smiled, "So, does this mean that…" 

** I** grinned, "Oh yeah… You guys can count on me as of this moment!" 

** T**hen, I heard giant footsteps coming toward my house. I looked into my communicator and asked, "Uh, Haley, there are some giant footsteps coming this way. Is Mesadork bringing his giant monster to destroy me?" 

** T**hat's when Conner started laughing. "_Mesadork_? Oh, that's a good one, Juan! Maybe you should be a comedian!" 

** H**aley smiled, "No. It's a gift from Dr. O." 

** T**he source of the giant footsteps revealed itself near my house. 

** H**aley grinned, "Juan, meet the Velocizord." 

** I** grinned, "My… My… MY OWN ZORD!? OKAY, DR. O, WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THAT BAD BOY?" 

** D**r. O replied, "Your Veloci Saber." 

** I** quipped, "Oh… Just like the White Ranger Thunder Tigerzord! I see… COOL!" 

** Sonic Angel:** Juan has finally _ended_ his quest, but another quest begins. Now that a new Ranger has joined the team, can they find their missing mentor? And, what's this? TOMMY HAS RETURNED AS A RANGER? AW YEAH! You don't want to miss the next installment, **"Back In Black, Silver Arrival!"******

  
  
  



End file.
